


Doublecogs in Troublecogs - The Call of Darkness

by Vaishino



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, Dwarf, F/F, Other, Pegging, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, gnome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaishino/pseuds/Vaishino
Summary: Jorunna Dawnbrand has plans. Machinations. And to put them into order she needs power. Reaching out into the nether, she searches for powerful individuals to sap the energy from to feed her dark patron. She finds the slumbering Dhalia Doublecogs, drifting in a dream in the nether, and pulls her into her lair. Will she be able to harvest the gnome's sexual energy, or will Dhalia be able to turn the tables on her captor and escape?
Kudos: 1





	Doublecogs in Troublecogs - The Call of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for my pal Planktonheretic. Jorunna is his character, Dhalia is mine.

The sound of chanting echoes through the dimly lit chamber. The flickering candle light makes Jorunna’s shadow dance on the wall as she traces sigils in black ichor on the cold stone floor. The strange mirror against the wall glows a dull purple as she goes about her work. The words that escape her mouth, heavily accented, are shath’yar, the language of the old gods; the void beings; the faceless terrors that whisper in your nightmares.

She lifts the hem of her ceremonial robe, the only garment she’s wearing, so that it doesn’t drag through the freshly scribed runes as she crosses to the heavy ancient tome laying open atop a lectern. A thick leather bookmark crafted from the flesh of who only knows what keeps her page ready.

“Qu Rax - Th’ Foldin’ Space…” Jorunna reads from the top of the page, her fingers start to trace the words on the page as her other hand pours darkness, cascading down her voluptuous form and coalescing on the floor. “uthik illith… Yer truth awaits... Sk'magg yawifk hoq… Yer suffering strengthens me… Ull vera skish… You are mine!”

The shadows creep up over her body, slowly covering her every inch of her flesh before delving into her open mouth. She locks up, and mentally she leaves the room, her consciousness reaching across the twisting nether to find sleeping dreamers. Children of the shadows who reach the realms of the soul unaware. She feels a presence, standing out among the stars, and moves toward it.

“Come ta me, little dreamer. We’ll put yer strength ta good use.”

The darkness drains from Jorunna’s form and into a puddle on the floor, taking the shape of a gnome, pulled through the darkness, body and spirit, and dropped into the dwarf’s lair. Dhalia Doublecogs. She starts to stir, and before she can react, her small body is grasped. The mirror’s dull purple glow has turned to a brilliant violet and thick tendrils have erupted from the glass, wrapping around her waist, wrists, and ankles, lifting her from the cold floor and into the air, exposed and dazed.

The sheer black nightgown her body was covered in is carelessly torn from her body by the thick tentacles exploring her body, seeking out purchase. She gasps waking fully at the sudden groping and calls out “Who’s there? What-”

Her words are cut off as one of the wandering tentacles presses past her lips and into her mouth, seeking out places to probe and working back toward her throat. Her muffled cries of protest become little more than wet inaudible gurgles of urgency.

“Hope ya don’t mind th’ tentacles lass. They ain’t exactly gentle, but you can take it, can’t ya?” Jorunna rakes her nails across Dhalia’s chest playfully, leaving a dull red trail across her breast. She tightens a strap on her hip, holding a toy in place against her pelvis. It’s runes glow slightly as it juts out from her form, an intimidating eight inches. “Only gonna get worse lass. ‘ope ya got enough rest before ah grabbed ya, because ya ain’t gettin’ anymore tonight.”

Jorunna gestures and the tendrils holding Dhalia level her out, and spread her legs, granting her access to Dhalia’s nethers. She flicks a finger across Dhalia's button, smirking as the gnome gasps and writhes under her touch.

Dhalia twists her head free of the tendril, long enough to spit out a few defiant words. "I don't know what you want, but you won't get it! I'm hard as a rock! You-"

Jorunna taps the strapon against Dhalia's pelvis with a wet slapping sound, cutting her off mid sentence. "Ah think ah'm the one who's hard as a rock. And as fer what ah want…" she drags the toy back, teasing her clit with the length before slipping the tip into her, "... ah don't think yer in any position ta deny me what ah want."

"Oh-oh fuuu-!" Dhalia cries out as she's entered, just the tip parting her lips makes her heart race. Her jaw hangs open as she feels Jorunna's toy push in, a low moan starting in her throat which bubbles to the top before being crammed back in by the return of the probing tentacle, diving into her mouth again. "Kklmphf-!"

Jorunna laughs as she puts her hands on Dhalia's hips and grips, taking direction from the tentacle and shoving the rest of the way in. The thick tendrils wrapped around the gnome’s hands and wrists holding her fast as the dwarf rocks her body with hard thrusts.

Dhalia’s knuckles squeeze shut around her bonds, taking grip as she feels herself being pummeled from both ends. She feels the intrusive mass pressing deep into her gullet, lodging itself in her throat and never quite coming out. Each surge forward from Jorunna pushes it further around the bend, torturing Dhalia’s gag reflex mercilessly as she strains.

Jorunna can feel the tool beginning to activate. Starting to hum with energy as the runes on it begin to activate. A dim light becomes visible near the tip of the strapon as the rune furthest up into Dhalia starts to glow, shedding light more brilliantly with each thrust.

“Tha’s it ya little bitch, take it! Take it all!” She shouts into the cold night air, reveling in her handiwork. “Ah wanna hear ya screamin’ inta that beast in yer gullet before dawn!”

Dhalia feels more tendrils creeping up, groping clumsily at her body. Wrapping around her waist; squeezing her small breasts; wrapping around her throat. The creature from beyond space, piercing through the veil through the mirror. They slither up her arms, down her legs, and between her cheeks. A muffled groan squeaks out past the tentacle jamming itself down her throat as she feels one of the newcomers press into her rear, stretching her open uncomfortably. The thoughts flee her mind for a moment as her mind turns to pure reaction; nothing but the feeling, the sounds, the movement of her body and the intruders within.

Jorunna's pace is fast and hard as she thrusts against her prize. The glow of her tool increasing; throbbing rhythmically as the force of her thrusts strike her just right. She reaches down and presses her thumb against Dhalia’s clit, intent to push her over the edge. _“Ah can’t be cummin’ before her if ah want this ta go right.”_

Reaching up with her free hand, Jorunna brings her palm down hard across Dhalia's small tits, timing it to land with the first circle around her button. She cackles as she hears Dhalia's muffled moan escaping from around the tendril smashing against her throat.

"Scream fer me, slut! Ah wanna hear ya cum! Ah wanna hear ya beg fer more!" As if to signal 'now' Jorunna grabs one of Dhalia's sore breasts roughly, pinching the nipple between her finger and thumb and pulling.

The gnome’s eyes squeeze shut, her fingers clench and her toes curl as the climax washes over her body with her snatch gushing. She grunts deep and from the core, muffled by the tentacle in her throat, a wet low gurgle is the only sound that reaches Jorunna. It’s music to her ears.

Jorunna holds steady for a moment, basking in her handiwork of a writhing and abused gnome, before sliding her thick tool from her body; the runes of the strap-on fully lit, glowing brightly and illuminating the room. She takes a moment to catch her breath before undoing the straps on the harness and setting it on the table next to her papers and sets about her work putting the harnessed sexual energy to good use in her planned ritual, all set to the dulcet tones of a moaning gnome and wet and rough sex.

Dhalia senses Jorunna stepping away, and lets the tentacles have a few more moments before she slips her wrists from the tendrils gripping them. Reaching up, she frees her throat, quietly and easily, pulling the probing mass from her maw. Her feet slide from the two holding her legs apart and all that’s left is for her to hop off of the mass entrenched in her rear. Unexpected though it was, she’s had bigger. She slides free, feeling distinctly empty, but she’ll get over it. This isn’t the first tangle she’s freed herself from, and to a gnome like her this is child’s play.

Jorunna doesn’t even notice the gnome crossing the floor toward her, quiet small footsteps barely making a sound, and certainly nothing that would draw her attention away from her work. It’s only when she feels the crackle of magic around her that she looks down and sees Dhalia, one hand at the side of her head, the other held out toward Jorunna, and then the floor rushes up to meet her and everything goes fuzzy for a moment. 

Flashes of a scene and still frames play before her eyes, and in what feels to her like no time at all, she is suddenly secured in her own chains, laying on her belly on the floor. Her legs are held apart, and it takes her a moment to realize her own staff is being used as a spreader. She can’t put her head down without her nose being pulled painfully up. Does she even own nose hooks? Where did the gnome get these?

“Just so you know if you plan to kidnap someone, take their strength as your own, fuck them silly in the process, you might wanna make sure they can’t read minds.” Dhalia steps out of the shadows. She’s still nude, and looks to have recovered quickly from the assault from beyond the mirror. More importantly, the glowing tool now hangs from Dhalia’s waist, and she looks eager to use it.

"Ya little bitch, how'd ya get loose? Ah'll…" Jorunna struggles against her bonds, twisting slightly, finding her arms and legs securely locked in position. "Leave mah spell components alone!"

"Pretty sure the spell component's mine. You fucked it out of me at least." Dhalia cups Jorunna’s chin and smiles at her captured toy. Her experience with ropes and bonds couldn’t have paid off better if she’d planned it. “Now I want my residue cleaned off this thing. Open wide.”

Dhalia jabs the strapon toward Jorunna’s mouth, slipping past her lips as the dwarf prepares to complain again. Taking a fistful of hair, Dhalia slides in up to the hilt and holds Jorunna still. She wants to hear her gagging on it. She wants to hear the sound of her throat complaining. She wants to see the tears start to flow and her face grow red in protest before she finally pulls free.

Jorunna gasps for air when Dhalia finally pulls the strap from her mouth. The glow of the toy is just a little bit dimmer. Her vision is blurred by the water works, but she can tell it’s definitely lost some potency. “D-damn you! When ah ge-mmmpf!”

Dhalia doesn’t let her finish. She shoves right back in mid sentence. “I know this thing needs more cleaning! I can still see the glow through your cheeks!” Dhalia cackles and starts to fuck Jorunna’s mouth, not content to just slide in and let her adjust anymore, now Dhalia’s dark belly claps against Jorunna’s face at a fast pace. The sound of the wet slapping of skin on skin, accompanied by a gutteral protest of a triggered gag reflex reaches Dhalia’s ears, and for the first time tonight Jorunna isn’t happy to hear the sound of hard sex.

“Good work! I can tell you’ve just about licked me clean from your little rod. Just a few more minutes of this and it should be ready to recharge!” Dhalia taunts Jorunna with some short hard thrusts, barely leaving her throat before shoving forward suddenly. The dwarf’s throat closes up around the toy as it inches back and forth until finally, Dhalia is satisfied. Almost. She takes one final thrust and holds in place again, wanting to repeat the earlier experience. She lays some sharp slaps across Jorunna’s cheeks as the dwarven woman sputters and coughs around the hard toy, and then she slides free.

Jorunna coughs, and tries to suck down some air in case she finds herself on the receiving end of another round of face fucking. Her chest heaves, lifting her from the cold floor with each desperate breath. She barely even notices that the strapon hanging from Dhalia’s waist is now just a dull black. The runes have gone dim, the source of their power, Dhalia’s orgasm, no longer lingers physically on the shaft, so the connection to the gnome’s body and spirit has also been broken. Licked away by her own tongue.

"Y- ya-. Ya won't get. Away with 'is." Jorunna speaks through her hard breathing, barely able to complete syllables. Her eyes focus on Dhalia's body as she slowly makes her way out of sight. She knows the gnome has moved behind her with the strap, and she dreads what Dhalia plans to do there.

Dhalia’s hand slaps across Jorunna’s clit, causing her to yelp more with surprise than pain. She doesn’t want to make it easy, not after Jorunna’s intent. Not after she was snatched out of her bed in the dead of night for some bizarre sex ritual. Oh no. 

“Won’t get away with what?” Dhalia takes up her position behind Jorunna, tip of the toy teasing her entrance. “Revenge? Comeuppance? You wanted to drain my magic you ass!”

“Ah’d put it ta better use than you ya littaaaah-!” Jorunna’s sentence trails up as she feels herself filled with the strapon cock. She hadn't expected a gnome to be quite so strong in her approach. 

"Well I'll be putting _your_ toys to better use! What's good for the goose, right?" Dhalia cackles as she starts to pound at Jorunna's snatch with the toy. Her hands grip the dwarf's ample ass to use as a handle as she plows her like a jackhammer, hard and fast. Her hips piston back and forth with a speed Jorunna wouldn’t have expected. 

Jorunna's voice has stopped making coherent words, and the strength, the ferocity of Dhalia's fucking has taken her by complete surprise. A low moaning escapes her mouth, the sensation of the gnome's punishing thrusts overcoming even the steady tug of the hooks pulling her nose. 

The room once again fills with the sounds of lewd sex, wet skin on skin, and the occasional sharp slap of a palm against an ass as Dhalia takes out her frustrations on Jorunna. The white glow of the runes on the strap glowing more and more brilliantly as the dwarf’s climax builds, closer and closer.

Jorunna’s pain mixes with the pleasure of the toy pounding her roughly, and she cries out loudly, cumming hard on Dhalia’s toy, and she strains against her tight bonds as the release courses through her, causing her muscles to tense up.

“That’s right! Scream for me bitch!” Dhalia cackles as she continues her assault, slowing only slightly to feel the tightness of Jorunna’s snatch, gripping the tool harder than ever. Then abruptly, she slaps the dwarf’s ass and slides the glistening toy free, looking at her handiwork; Jorunna’s stretched and tired hole, her sweat coated body, and the heaving effort of breathing. Not to mention a sex toy filled with magical energy.

“Question!” Dhalia asks, not even missing a beat. “Do you know what I would’ve told you to do with this thing if you stole _my_ energy successfully?”

“Wh- wha- hah-” Jorunna is still hazy from the intense orgasm, unable to feel her hips much less figure out what Dhalia was asking her.

With a swift motion, Dhalia presses her hips back against Jorunna, slipping the toy between her ass cheeks, and causing the dwarf to squeak as the air leaves her lungs.

“I would’ve told you to shove it up your ass!”

Jorunna quivers on the floor slightly as the feeling subsides, still struggling for air. She feels the buckles come free and fall against her skin, the cool metal is unmistakable as the gnome frees herself from the harness. She counts her lucky stars she’s used to back door rendezvous, and that Dhalia fucked her hard enough to jostle every inch of her loose. She feels the bonds holding her once again and finally starts to think about her situation.

“Say, what’s the fastest way to Hillsbrad anyway? I don’t even know where your lair is. No, never mind I’ll figure it out, don’t get up.” Dhalia meanwhile has donned the ceremonial robe Jorunna kept nearby. Her nightie was ruined by the tentacles, and if she’s going to travel home, she needs _something_ to wear. The clothes are a little big, but the price is right. “Hey, this was fun though! If you wanna do it again, without the plans to slurp my shadows, give me a call. If you can get out of those bonds at least. I’m sure you’ll figure out the release.”

And with that, the door closes and Jorunna is left in the dark, alone. Only a slight glow from her ass to light the room.


End file.
